1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to security alarm systems, including residential and commercial security alarm systems, as well as other types of security systems designed to safeguard property, people and the public at large against potential emergencies including acts of terrorism. More particularly, the present invention involves enhancing security alarm systems through the use of realtime video or realtime image information, as well as other types of information to assist those who have been entrusted with the job of responding to these situations.
2. Background Information
Security alarm systems are widely used to protect property as well as personal safety. Typically, these systems do so by generating an alarm in response to any number of events, such as unauthorized entry, fire, a medical emergency or manual alarm activation. Some systems provide a service which remotely monitors the status of the security alarm system. Thus, if the security alarm system generates an alarm, an alarm notification signal is transmitted via a hardwire and/or wireless communications link to a central station. Upon receiving the alarm notification signal, security service personnel at the central station may attempt to contact the client (i.e., the party at the secured location) to verify the alarm. If it is appropriate to do so, the security service personnel may, upon confirmation of the alarm, contact an emergency response agency (e.g., the police department, the fire department or an emergency medical team).
More recently, security services have added video capability to their security alarm systems. Thus, in addition to transmitting an alarm notification signal, the security alarm system also transmits a video signal to the central station. Like the alarm notification signal, the video signal is transmitted from the secured location to the central station over a hardwire and/or wireless connection. While video does provide additional information, the value of that additional information is of limited value if it is not available to the appropriate emergency response agency or agencies and their highly trained professional emergency response personnel.